Gracias
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: Esta es una de las tantas historias que hay sobre la muerte de Goku y como su mujer Chi Chi siguió sin él descubriendo algo que no quería creer, su embarazo. Espero que os guste! One-Shot.


Hola, soy Just Tonight92 y os dejo aquí la historia de cuando Chi Chi estaba embaraza de Goten, de como se sentía sin Goku y como recibió la noticia. Espero que os guste, y bueno, hace tiempo que no escribo un fic y quise hacer un One-Shot de esta pareja. Que lo disfrutéis!

**Gracias**

Ya han pasado dos semanas, tan solo dos semanas desde que te vi volar desde fuera de casa para enfrentarte a ese maldito que te quitó la vida. Día a día he intentado pensar o creer que pronto volverás, que aparecerás por la puerta con esa sonrisa tan típica en ti, arrascándote la cabeza como si no hubiese pasado nada. Desgraciadamente sí que ha pasado algo, tú no estás ni con tu mujer, ni con tu hijo, ni siquiera con tus amigos. Ya no estás.

Lo único por lo que puedo luchar es por que Son Gohan se haga un hombre listo, es más, estudia igual o bastante más que cuando estabas. Él quiere centrarse en sus estudios para no acordarse de ti. Sé que en momentos se escapa para irse con Piccolo y lo más seguro que vaya a entrenarse. No le doy ya tanta importancia, debe sentirse bien y feliz, y si es de esa manera, la respeto.

Su apoyo es muy importante para mí, a pesar de que recibo llamadas constantes de Bulma para salir por la ciudad, mi hijo me ha ayudado demasiado. Antes de irse al colegio se levanta más temprano de lo común, solamente para prepararme el desayuno. No le culpo de su parecido físico con el tuyo, pero verle por las mañanas se me hace todavía más difícil. Nadie podría negar jamás que es hijo tuyo, nadie. Nunca podría olvidar aquella noche, aquella que fue fruto de ese jovencito que delante mía aparecía todas las mañanas.

Ahora voy camino a casa de Bulma, me pidió que fuera con ella, aunque también podría decir que me obligó. Era normal, me oyó llorar por el teléfono y como la amiga que es decidió estar a mi lado, lo único que prefiero estar en su casa, la nuestra tiene demasiados recuerdos.

Tan pronto como he llegado toco el timbre y la primera visión... la madre de Bulma.

-Chi Chi-habló con la dulzura de una madre-¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Buenas-saludé con una sonrisa-vengo a ver a Bulma.-

-Está en la habitación de Trunks-contestó-pero pasa, no te quedes fuera.-

Entré en la inmensa casa de Bulma, la verdad que no me cambiaría por ella, no podría vivir en un lugar tan grande, seguro que no me acordaría de donde está cada habitación, sin pensar en el momento que tendría que cambiar los muebles. Sinceramente entiendo el carazter de Bulma.

-Mira-llamó mi atención la madre-por esas escaleras la segunda puerta a la derecha.-

-Gracias-respondí mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.

Mientras subía me agarré a la barandilla, no sé como en un momento me empecé a sentir mal. Suspiré y cogí fuerzas de donde podía y seguí subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar al pasillo empecé a caminar mirando a la derecha, donde busqué la segunda puerta. Me acerqué y toqué con algo de fuerza, ya que me empecé a sentir algo débil. La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vi fue a Bulma, con una bata blanca y con el pelo recogido, sonriendo con ternura, como solo ella podía hacerlo, y sus ojos desprendían alegría, supongo que de verme.

-¡Chi Chi!-me abrazó con fuerza-que de tiempo.-

-Sí-respondí con una amplia sonrisa-desde que termino la batalla.-

-No pienses en la batalla-llevó sus manos a la cintura-ven, vamos a la cocina y te preparó un café.-

-Me vendría muy bien, gracias-dije mientras seguía a Bulma hasta la cocina.

-Siéntate-pidió cuando entramos mientras iba preparando las cosas.

-¿Cómo está Trunks?-pregunté mientras me sentaba.

-Ahora mismo se ha quedado dormido, se pasa todo el día caminando-empezó a reirse-desde que aprendió no quiere que nadie lo lleve en brazos.-

-Que pequeño tan orgulloso-comenté mientras la veía que ponía todo en la mesa.

-Después de todo su padre es Vegeta-decía mientras se sentaba enfrente mía y servía el café-y ¿cómo anda Son Gohan? Hace mucho que no sé de él.-

-Está estudiando, a no ser que se haya ido a ver a Piccolo. Pasa demasiado tiempo con él.-

-Es normal-explicó Bulma-Piccolo lo entrenó durante un año y los otros tres años antes de la batalla contra los androides también.-

-Bulma, me cuesta tanto mirar a mi hijo a los ojos-expliqué antes de beber.

-Su parecido a Goku es totalmente grande.-

-Exacto... no quiero pasarme toda la vida evitando a mi hijo.-

-Verás como poco a poco te acostumbras-Bulma sonrió como solo ella sabía y me tranquilizó-toma, prueba un poco del pastel de fresas, lo hice yo.-

-Gracias-de repente me sentí mal cuando Bulma me ofreció aquella porción de tarta. Mi estomago se revolvió con olerlo y rápidamente me tapé la boca.

-¿Estás bien?-se acercó a mí.

-¿El baño?-pregunté levantandome de la silla con una mano agarrándome la tripa mientras que con la otra seguía tapándome la boca.

-Por el pasillo la puerta más cercana-señaló preocupada.

Salí corriendo y cuando encontré donde Bulma me marco abrí la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar por si alguien había dentro, para mi suerte estaba vacío. Levanté la tapa del inodoro y vomité durante un rato. Tan solo una mirada y el percibir del aroma de aquella tarta hizo que estuviera en esa situación. Oí como la puerta se habría y ví como Bulma se sentaba a mi lado y apartaba mi pelo de la cara, ya que a la rapidez que paso todo mi pelo ya no estaba recogido.

-No me mientas-dijo ella mientras acariciaba mis mejillas-esta no es la primera vez que te pasa.-

-Mis ojos se nublan, Son Gohan me ha llevado más de una vez a la habitación porque me encontró incosciente en el suelo-expliqué-el olor de la comida me ha revuelto más de una vez la tripa, y en la madrugada me desvelo porque tengo que vomitar.-

-Chi Chi...-

-¡No!-grité llorando interrumpiendo las palabras de mi amiga-no puede ser, si no...-

-Si no, no te pasaría lo que ahora mismo te esta pasando-interrumpió ahora ella-vamos al médico, Chi Chi.-

Me levanté del suelo con la ayuda de Bulma, me lavé la cara y me recogí denuevo el pelo. No podía pensar que esto me estaba pasando de nuevo... pero la pregunta era... ¿por qué no quería aceptarlo?

Bulma esperaba fuera de su casa, donde aparecí yo con rapidez. Estaba apoyada en su aeronave blanca a la que me invitó a subir. Todo el camino iba mirando por el cristal, ¿que pasará si me dan la noticia que yo ya sé? ¿Cómo se lo diré a Son Gohan? Goku... te hecho de menos.

Ya llegamos al médico, y tras esperar media hora me avisaron para entrar en la consulta. Bulma me acompañó y le explicamos cual era mi estado en estos momentos, mi justificación fue una mentira que ni yo misma me la creí.

-¿Su marido murió y cree que es una causa de depresión?-preguntó sin creerse nada el médico.

-Bueno, mi amiga cree...-

-¿Cuándo fue la muerte de su esposo?-intervinó cuando estaba explicandome.

-Hará dos semanas tan solo-contestó Bulma por mi.

-¿Ha mantenido alguna relación íntima con él antes de su muerte?-preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Oiga!-grité ruborizada-eso a usted...-

-¿Sí o no?-volvió a interrumpirme-no es que me interese, señora Chi Chi, pero podemos estar hablando de un embarazo.-

-"_Señora Chi Chi"_-pensé en ese momento-sí, dos semanas.-

-Tome-me entregó un frasquito-le tomaremos una muestra.-

Agarré el frasco y salí de la consulta juntó con Bulma, que me llevó al baño. Cuando ya acabé volví con ella a ver al médico y se lo entregé.

Estabamos sentadas, esperando a las pruebas hasta que al final apareció.

-Olvídese de la depresión-acentuó la ultima palabra sílaba por sílaba-felicidades Chi Chi, estás embarazada. Y de dos semanas.-

Me quedé helada. Bulma me sacó porque no podía andar casi, ella me abrazó feliz, pero yo estaba pensando en lo mismo que pensaba mientras iba de camino al médico. La pedí que si me llevaba a mi casa, necesita estar sola, y ahora más que nunca.

Cuándo llegé me senté en el sofá, miré el reloj, las cinco, la aparté y miré a la pared. Suspiré y volví la mirada para ver la hora, las siete y media. No me di cuenta en que momento pasó todo tan rápido, pero en ese momento solo un recuerdo de los tantos que tengo, me vino a la mente.

_Flash Back_

_Hace dos semanas_

_-Me gustó mucho Chi Chi-dijo aquel hombre tumbándose en la cama sudando después del gran momento que pasó con su mujer._

_-Y a mí también, Goku-sonrió mientras se tumbaba en el pecho desnudo del guerrero._

_-Me alegra tanto-sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan típica en él._

_-Goku-él la miró a los ojos, tan solo la luna que atravesaba la ventana era la que iluminaba a los dos amantes, y en ella hacía resaltar su blanca piel y su oscuro y liso cabello con un brillo especial, como el de un ángel-desde que saliste de aquella sala de entrenamiento te noto más cambiado.-_

_-¿Cambiado?-alzó una ceja sin quitar su sonrisa._

_-Sí, ahora estás más atento en que Son Gohan haga los deberes-decía con humor la morena-te lo llevas a pescar y...-_

_-¿Y?-preguntó el hombre esta vez con mucha dulzura._

_-Nunca me habías hecho el amor así-la preocupación en los ojos de la mujer era muy visible, sabía que algo no iba a salir bien, y eso Goku lo sabía._

_-Chi Chi-él se inclinó un poco apoyando su espalda en la pared-no va a ser la última vez que hagamos el amor en esta noche, pero tienes que saber algo que es muy importante.-_

_-¿El que?-preguntó la mujer ansiosa._

_-Pase lo que pase nunca dejes de amar, venga lo que tenga que venir-el sonrió quitando las lágrimas a su mujer-no vas a estar sola, porque gracias a esta noche verás que lo que yo digo se cumple.-_

_Los labios de Chi Chi se fundieron con los de Goku, esa noche el guerrero cumplió con su promesa, no soltó a su mujer, y menos pensó en dejarla sola._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Nunca-lloró la mujer acordándose de las palabras de su esposo-nunca estaré sola.-

Ella se levantó con fuerzas para volver a empezar su vida, aun sería un poco duro, pero por lo menos sabía que ya no le iba a doler ver a su hijo todas las mañanas.

-Gracias por cumplir todas tus promesas, Goku-ella se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió mientras se acarciaba la tripa-**gracias**.-

Fin


End file.
